1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to measuring apparatus, and more particularly to an extensible measuring apparatus for making multiple measurements of the girth of an elongate portion of a body along its length.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Measuring devices for measuring the girth of an elongate portion of the body are known in the art. There are several patents which disclose girth measuring devices of various construction.
Beard, U.S. Pat. No. 48,644 discloses a measuring device to be used by clothing makers which comprises a net or frame of elastic cords combined with telescopically sliding tubular scales.
Pohle, U.S. Pat. No. 899,802 discloses a measuring device for dressmakers comprising an elaborate harness of vertical and horizontal inelastic measuring tapes which are wrapped about various portions of the body to take measurements.
Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,780 discloses a body measuring apparatus for measuring and fitting surgical or therapeutic garments which utilizes a disposable sleeve of highly elastic material placed over the portion of the body to be fitted. A plurality of inelastic measuring tapes secured to the sleeve are each wrapped around the body portion and measurements are taken.
Jobst, U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,221 discloses a template for manufacturing individual body stockings which comprises an elongate blank of flexible non-elastic paper which is extended longitudinally on the body portion being measured and a series of spaced parallel strip portions extending outwardly therefrom which are wrapped around the body portion and secured to the longitudinal paper portion with adhesive to form a series of bands. The strips are then severed along a line parallel to the longitudinal portion to permit removal and the form is laid out on elastic stocking material to serve as a template for cutting the stocking material.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a girth measuring device for making simultaneous multiple measurements of the girth of an elongate portion of a body along its length which has a generally rectangular base member adapted to be placed along the elongate portion of the body being measured and has index marks along one longitudinal side. A series of longitudinally spaced spring wound flexible measuring tapes on the base member extend and retract relative to the base member. A drawbar at the outer ends of the measuring tapes allow them to be simultaneously extended from their retracted position and placed in encircling relation about the body portion being measured. The drawbar is removably engaged on the base member to position the calibrations of the measuring tapes over the index marks. The girth measuring device allows measurements to be taken of each tape to determine the girth of the body portion being measured at longitudinally spaced locations along its length. One end of the base member may be configured to reside closely adjacent to a bone structure or joint adjacent to the body portion being measured whereby subsequent measurements are made at substantially the same longitudinally spaced locations. The spring tensioned measuring tapes firmly conform to the contour of the body portion being measured and subsequent measurements are consistently made with the same amount of tension.